readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Peterson
Mitchell Peterson is a recurring anti-hero in the series, Ready Jet Go! Personality Mitchell is an aspiring detective. Most episodes he is in feature him trying to solve some kind of case, with most of them being related to Jet and/or his family and friends. Mitchell even wears his own detective badge, made from tinfoil, at times, and is revealed to idolize Sherlock Holmes in Jet's First Halloween, calling him "the greatest detective of all". Mitchell is often seen sitting at his little table in front of his house. He has an assistant in the form of his pet dog, Cody, and Mindy even became his detective partner in Detective Mindy. Mitchell's personality often changes throughout the episodes. In some episodes, he is harsh, cruel, snobbish, and condescending towards others around him, specifically Jet Propulsion and his friends. The most notable example is in Mindy's Mystery, where he acts stuck-up towards the other kids as they try to solve their mystery, and he claims that they aren't real detectives, and that their mystery is a pretend mystery. Mitchell often spies on Jet and his friends. Mitchell has also tried to expose Jet a few times throughout the series. In Kid-Kart Derby, he tells everyone that Jet is using alien technology to power his kid kart, but Jet gets off the hook because Mr. Peterson claims that what he did was recycling. In Back to Bortron 7, he notices that the hologram of the Propulsion house is glitching. When it disappears altogether, he gathers the entire population of Boxwood Terrace to prove that the Propulsions are aliens who have a "magical house". However, Jet 2 causes an eclipse which distracts the townspeople from seeing the Propulsion house land back on Earth. Mitchell is also not above cheating to get his way. In Solar System Bake-Off!, he spies on Mindy's baking contest entry and tried to take notes about it. In the aforementioned Kid-Kart Derby, he installed an ion drive into his kid kart, but it backfired on him since ion drives only work in the vacuum of space. However, other episodes of the show reveal that Mitchell is actually not that bad of a person. In Detective Mindy, he gradually warms up to Mindy and lets her solve his case with him, despite showing animosity towards her in previous episodes. At the end of the episode, he even gets down on one knee and told Mindy that he thinks that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Mitchell even shyly told her that he liked her Saturn cake in Solar System Bake-Off!. Mitchell even went to Mindy's flugelhorn concert at the end of Mindy's Mystery. Mitchell can also at the very least tolerate Jet, Sean, and Sydney at times, specifically in the earlier episodes of the show. Mitchell is also a bit shy and socially awkward, especially in Solar System Bake-Off!. Mitchell wants to win the baking contest, so he sneaks into Jet's house and tries to get information about the gang's recipe. When Mitchell enters the house, he acts very socially awkward, speaking almost robot-like. When Sydney asks him what he is writing in his notebook, Mitchell gets nervous and runs away. In Holidays in Boxwood Terrace, it is revealed that Mitchell isn't really a mean person, he just acts like it because of how shy he is. However, he eventually gets the courage to join Jet's group at the end. Mitchell gets his heroic moment in One Small Step, where he sees the kids in Little Dipper Lake, and rescues them with his rowboat. Out of gratitude, they invite him to their sleepover, much to his delight. Mitchell is quite intelligent. He has keen observation skills, knows a lot of big words, and happens to be a weather expert. Mitchell used to be quite naive, but by season 2 he had become more doubtful that certain things are real. In That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!, he constantly rebuffs Mindy and Lillian's claims that Halloween is magical, only to be proven wrong when he sees Jet's enormous pumpkin flying in the air. History According to Satellite Selfie, Mitchell has been living in Boxwood Terrace for at least over a year. Mitchell has also won the annual kid-kart derby three years in a row, but lost the fourth year thanks to not installing a battery in his kid-kart. The Grandest Canyon reveals that he took a vacation in Arizona with his family for a few days. Songs Sung General= *Super Saucer (reprise) |-| Season 1= *The Scientific Method (in Detective Mindy) *The Spirit of Christmas Appearance Mitchell is a young boy with fair-skin. Mitchell has freckles, but they are often hard to see. He is noticeably shorter than Jet, Sydney, and Sean, but is taller than Mindy and Lillian. He has green eyes, and wears brown square "nerd" glasses. He has a prominent round nose. He always wears a plaid red detective's hat, covering his brunet, slicked-back hair. He has a white shirt under his red jacket, which has yellow cuffs. He has tan khakis and black sneakers. Trivia *2 April 2018 in a Reddit AMA when asked "do Mindy and Mitchell like each other?" Craig Bartlett replied "I bet Mindy would be friends with Mitchell. Maybe she can draw him out." *Mitchell's favorite holiday is Halloween, because he can go undercover and solve mysteries in costume. *He has a rather complicated relationship with his father. He was embarrassed by his father in The Grandest Canyon, but his father also spoils him in some episodes: Mindy's Weather Report, Solar System Bake-Off!, and Earth Camping. Mitchell is not above disobeying/rebelling against his father as revealed in Back to Bortron 7, where he refuses to go to sleep unless he proves that the Propulsions are aliens. *Mitchell claims that he has a terrible imagination in Mindy's Moon Bounce House and Back to Bortron 7. *In Holidays in Boxwood Terrace, his singing voice was performed by Meg Roe. *Mitchell removes his glasses in Jet Shrinks the Kids. *"Eye in the Sky" reveals that he is a weather expert, and his grandfather is a farmer. *His last name is often misspelled as Petersen. *''Sean's Robotic Arm'' reveals that he owns a Sherlock Holmes action figure. *Mitchell's appearances can be marked by jazz music in the background. It serves as his leitmotif. *In Jet's First Halloween, it is revealed that Mitchell is scared of clowns. *Until One Small Step, he was never seen without his hat on. **If the ending of One Small Step is anything to go by, Mitchell should now know that Jet is an alien. Gallery Wp ss 20160817 0002.png Mitchell earth camping.jpeg RJG JSTK - final scene.png RJG JSTK - Best scene.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell funny face.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell removes glasses.png RJG JSTK - Giant Mindy.png RJG JSTK - Evil Mitchell.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell and Cody in garage.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell spying.png RacingOnSunshine14.PNG RacingOnSunshine13.PNG RacingOnSunshine12.PNG RacingOnSunshine11.PNG RacingOnSunshine10.PNG RacingOnSunshine8.PNG RacingOnSunshine4.PNG FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e48 143737 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e31 143326 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e19 143032 preview 770x436.jpg TGOPJP Screencap 3.jpg Ready Jet Go! - Jet wears a pirate hat, Sunspot shakes hands with Mitchell, while Mitchell looks unamused.jpg Ready Jet Go - Lillian, Skelley, and Bergs cameo.png Ready Jet Go - Mindy and Mitchell.png LijYEkO-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-qcqYw6m.jpg Ready Jet Go - Mitchell no hat no glasses.PNG|Mitchell without his hat or glasses on, in One Small Step Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.51.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.51.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.51.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.51.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.50.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.50.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.50.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 6.50.18 PM.png Creepy Mitchell.png|Mitchell without glasses, as seen in Jet Shrinks the Kids Mitchell facepalm.png Mitchell funny face.png Ready Jet Go - Mr. Peterson cat costume.png Sunspot, Jet, Mindy, Sydney, Mitchell, Cody and Sean.JPG Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Earthies Category:Younger Children